


you become my path

by Suicix



Series: (because of you) the world feels different to me [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - You Are (Music Video), Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dreamsharing, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M, Pre-OT7, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Finally, they’re face to face. The guy’s taller than Youngjae is, with dark eyes and brightly dyed yellow hair and – perhaps most importantly – a necklace just like Youngjae’s tangled around his hand.





	you become my path

**Author's Note:**

> me: oh boy! i wonder which of these many wips and ideas we've had for months we should try and write today!  
> you are mv: [somehow convinces me to write about it instead yet again, i am helpless]
> 
> this universe's endgame is very much ot7, but this fic is about yugjae before they meet the rest of the group

Youngjae’s been going in circles for – he doesn’t even know how long anymore. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, and he doesn’t exactly know why, either, but he knows it’s got something to do with the necklace he’s holding tightly in his fist. A triangle on a chain with some strange marking on it, a diagonal stripe just above the bottom point. Youngjae’s traced his fingers over it again and again and again, stroked the pad of his thumb over the sharper edges of the metal and wondered what it means, but he can’t figure it out.

He didn’t just stumble across it, is the thing. Didn’t just pick it up off the ground and decide it was his. It just – appeared out of thin air one day, and since then, he’s had the feeling that there’s something out there, something that he’s meant to find. For a while he considered that it belonged to someone else, that someone was simply careless with it and that whatever he’s looking for is their something to find instead, whoever they are, but it isn’t. It’s his, and he thinks the dreams he’s had since having the pendant in his life prove it.

He dreams of a forest, of making his way through tall, dark trees with his heart hammering away in his chest, so scared of what could be around him, behind him, following him. Eventually, he comes to a clearing and gets the chance to _breathe._ There are people there – he doesn’t count how many – and they’re smiling like they’ve been waiting for him. In a good way, though: bright rather than sinister, and Youngjae’s just as pleased to see them in return. He doesn’t remember the faces, but he remembers the relief. Remembers that seeing them made everything OK, that it made the fear fade. That it turned what was a nightmare into something he didn’t want to wake up from.

He dreams of dancing on rooftops as the sun rises and sets, following a routine as others do the same around him. He’s never really been one for dancing, always appreciated music through listening and echoing it back rather than moving his body to it, but somehow, he knows every single step, knows exactly when to move and turn and spin.

And the people he’s dancing with do, too.

 

 

So: circles. Whatever Youngjae’s looking for, he’s sure he’ll find at least some of it here, in this building that feels like some kind of vertical tunnel. He only hopes there’ll be a light at the end of it.

He continues on his way up to the top, occasionally glancing over the side to take a look at what’s beneath him. He’s so high up now that he can barely see the intricately patterned tiles of the bottom floor, so high up that looking down makes him feel almost nauseous. He’s never much liked heights, always been far too scared to go on a rollercoaster. Still, he pushes on, determined. He lets go of the triangle so he’s only holding onto the chain, lets it dangle over the side, and – _oh._

Suddenly, the pull from down below feels stronger than what’s telling Youngjae to carry on going up. It’s not like a weight dragging him down, though. It’s what feels right, what he could be looking for. He hurries down, just about making himself dizzy with how quickly he’s moving. Now when he looks down to where he’s heading, he sees a figure. A figure, and a glint of gold that could match the necklace he’s holding.

Youngjae spirals down some more stairs. The next time he looks down, the person appears to be heading out, and no, _no,_ this isn’t what’s supposed to happen. Whoever that is down there is someone he’s supposed to meet, someone who’s supposed to meet him.

When Youngjae makes it to the ground, he follows the path the other person took out of the building, and – there. Finally, they’re face to face. The guy’s taller than Youngjae is, with dark eyes and brightly dyed yellow hair and – perhaps most importantly – a necklace just like Youngjae’s tangled around his hand.

Their eyes meet. Immediately, Youngjae knows.

 

 

Yugyeom is from Namyangju and talking to him feels like hearing a favourite song you haven’t heard in ages and yet somehow still knowing all the words. Youngjae tells him so, and Yugyeom grins. According to him, spending time with Youngjae is like dancing and not knowing the music yet but being able to move to the beat all the same. A freestyle.

“Teach me how to dance,” Youngjae says, remembering the dream, hoping it’ll take them a step closer to finding what they’re supposed to, and Yugyeom does.

(For whatever reason, Yugyeom counts the beats in sevens. Youngjae doesn’t ask, just trusts. When they take a breather, Youngjae’s head lolling back against Yugyeom’s chest as he gets his breath back, he’s counting Yugyeom’s heartbeats in sevens, too.)

 

 

Youngjae dreams of green and blue. A hill, and the sky – the clear, clear endless sky and no clouds to be seen. Youngjae’s lying back, and Yugyeom’s there, sitting somewhere behind him, and there are others, too. Faces that Youngjae won’t be able to recall when he wakes up though he knows he’d recognise them in a second if he were to see them for real. Everything feels easy, and calm, and safe. Like every last piece of a puzzle has slotted together to reveal the final image as it’s meant to be seen.

When Youngjae wakes up and feels for his necklace beside him on the mattress, it feels warm in a way it doesn’t usually, the raised parts of the metal almost glowing. When he tells Yugyeom about his dream, it seems they’ve been seeing the same things in their sleep.

 

 

The first time they kiss, Youngjae swears he can taste sunlight, swears he’s touching it with how one of his hands is tangled in Yugyeom’s hair. He feels like he’s floating somewhere in the sky from their dream – _not a cloud, not a cloud, not a cloud_ – and it feels right. Pieces falling into place, but in real life, this time.

They break apart. They’re not quite in the cloudless sky anymore, but they’re still high up, only a waist-high white wall and metal grating between them and the city humming down below. Yugyeom’s eyes seem wider, darker – seem to be sparkling when he smiles and reaches across to squeeze Youngjae’s hand, the one that stayed at his side as they kissed. Youngjae squeezes back, warm skin against warm skin.

“When we first met,” Youngjae says, tangling his fingers with Yugyeom’s, “in that building. You started leaving before I could get to you.” He leaves it at that, but he hopes the questions he’s trying to ask come through. _Could you tell? Did you know I was there? Were you looking for me, too?_

“Hyung,” says Yugyeom, his smile widening, “I just couldn’t be bothered to climb all the way up there.” Youngjae laughs, and Yugyeom continues, his voice softer than before. “But if I didn’t think you would have followed, I would have done. For you. Because… I knew there was something important. And I was right.”

Youngjae leans in to kiss him again; there aren’t any words he thinks he could respond with. He could tell Yugyeom that he’s important too, but he thinks this says it for him. Yugyeom probably knows, anyway. Sometimes Youngjae’s sure that Yugyeom can tell what he’s thinking just by looking at him, that he knows how Yugyeom’s feeling without needing any words, too. It’s equal parts unsettling and reassuring. Again, when Youngjae pulls back, Yugyeom’s smiling. Youngjae has to mirror it back to him.

It doesn’t feel like anything’s missing, so to speak, but it definitely feels like they’re a part of something. Something bigger than just the two of them. Other people, because Yugyeom was in that forest, on that rooftop, on that hill, but so were others. Others that they’re going to find together, others that they’re going to let their dreams and their pendants guide them to no matter how long it takes, no matter how far they have to go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, everyone!! you can always find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and also now on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
